Mi despedida
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione desde ese día no se ha levantado de allí, su vida se ha aferrado a su tumba y nadie ha podido levantarla. Pero sólo él sabe como, sólo él tiene la voz para hacerlo. En honor a los caídos el 11/12/13 de abril. Sus voces aún están con nosotros


N/A: Un OneShot que me han pedido que haga una compañera. Guns_Minds espero que te guste. Muchos besos a todos los que me leen, es para ustedes también.

Inspirado en la canción "That was Yesterday" De foreinger

* * *

**MI DESPEDIDA:**

El tiempo pasa pero ella no lo ve. Ella ya no ve, desde que él se ha llevado sus ojos. Sobre sus manos, hay barro e insectos pero ella, ya no siente desde que él se ha llevado sus hermosas manos. Sus labios, están ya secos, resquebrajados y entreabiertos en una palabra muda que él se ha llevado en su último beso.

Pobre niñita tonta, pobre tonta enamorada. Tuvo en sus manos la orden de merlín, tuvo la más hermosa amistad de muchos y aún así, no fue suficientemente inteligente para decir adiós. Pero, seguramente su inteligencia él también se la ha llevado.

Sobre su tumba ríe la tristeza, sobre su cuerpo llora la felicidad. Todos se compadecen, todos quieren hacer algo por ella pero no pueden, y lo saben. Saben que su cuerpo, desde ese día se ha aferrado a él y, es tan duro como la piedra que edificó la muralla entre ambos.

Sus innumerables lágrimas ya son un pozo. Sobre él brincan los niños, sobre su cabeza han colocado una corona de flores, sobre ella la naturaleza ha dejado crecer el más hermoso y frondoso árbol.

Siguen pasando los días. El tiempo interminable que le arrebató a su ser amado, porque la guerra tenía que seguir. Los gritos sobre su oído, terminaron por amansarlo, debilitarlo. De una herida al cuello, con el veneno del infierno, él ha muerto.

Y la olvidó a ella, creyó que estaría bien sin él pero se equivocó. A irse él, no queda nada. Sólo queda el cascarón vacio.

Aún está allí, abrazándose de la tumba. Esperando que sus plegarias lleguen tan lejos, como él.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Las suaves luces de las luciérnagas, se colaban por todos los rincones. La tarde aún era joven, el sol aún podía despedir calor, e iluminar todos los lugares.

Su sonrisa se percibe por toda el enorme paisaje. Él le había indicado hacía unos días, que estaría junto a ella. Se engalana, sólo para él. Debe de venir muy cansado y debe necesitar cariño.

- Hermione- suspira, otro día ha pasado- Vamos a irnos.

- ¿Irnos?

- Sí, vamos a irnos muy lejos. A donde nuestros pies ya no dejen huellas- sonrió el segundo, su sonrisa llenó todos sus espacios.

- ¿Y qué lugar es ese, Severus?

- Un lugar nuevo- musitó, sintiendo la arena bajos sus descalzos pies- Nadie tiene por qué saber quienes somos o que existimos.

La chica, corre muchos metros más allá de él. El resplandor del sol la ilumina y la hace brillar por unos instantes. Sus pies salpican en el agua, sus manos acarician el aire que toca.

- ¿A qué lugar quieres ir tú?- exclama ella desde lejos, con una sonrisa, su vestido blanco mojándose. Pero a ella no le importa- Yo iré a cualquier lugar contigo.

El hombre medita, mientras la alcanza. La observa recogiendo flores, la observa feliz e ilusionada con la idea. Se sienta a su lado y tan sólo la contempla mientras, ella hace una hermosa corona de flores.

- Si no pudiera verte más, ¡oh dios mío, quiero quedarme ciega!- ríe ella, pero sabe que habla enserio.

Sus manos se posan sobre su rostro, casi quiere retirarlas, pero le es imposible. Ya la ama demasiado.

- Y si mis manos no pudieran tocarte más, por favor llévalas contigo. Llévalas a donde tu rostro se encuentre.

La hermosa corona sobre su cabeza, respira su aire y se nutre de él. Sus deslumbrantes ojos color caramelo, son sólo la pieza faltante de tan precioso paisaje. Sonríe y asiente febrilmente, él no la dejará. Por nada lo hará.

La besa, con lentitud, una eternidad no bastaría para besarla lo suficiente. No tiene prisa, ya tiene todo lo que desea. Lo va a empezar a disfrutar.

- Te amo Hermione.

- Yo también te amo Severus, hasta el fin de nuestros días.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"¿¡Por qué tú, Severus!?" "¿¡Por qué tú!?" ella gritaba, sus amigos trataban de detenerla antes de quedarse muda para siempre. Ella  
había sido peor que él, ella se había creído superior a los demás, era una tonta. ¿Por qué no se la llevaron en vez de él?

Pero eso fue ayer. Fue ayer cuando él cumplió su promesa. Cuando sus labios ya no se escucharon, cuando sus manos ya no sintieron, cuando sus ojos ya no lo vieron. Y aún así, nadie sabía de ellos. Él había cumplido, puesto que sus pasos ya no dejaban huellas.

Alguien sonríe tras ella, todos saben que a él no le gusta verla así. Que no le gusta verla sufrir. Se detiene atrás y le sonríe, le susurra que todo está bien, que todo será como siempre. Alza su cabeza, lo ve una vez máí, sin preocupación alguna.

Casi muere de felicidad al verlo. Se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza. Increíblemente sus manos vuelven a sentir, sus labios vuelven a decir, aquella palabra que él se llevó. ¿Está acaso en el cielo? Todo se ve tan real.

- Hermione, ya no sufras- le indica, acariciándole el cabello- Puesto que yo, no te he abandonado.

- Mentiste, nunca me mostraste aquel lugar. ¡En cambio te has ido tú y me has dejado!

- Yo no te he mentido, ya podrás venir a ese lugar. Pero ahora no lo necesitas. Vete Hermione. Yo aquí voy a esperarte.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Pero no, cae nuevamente de golpe en la realidad. Como si nada se levanta, sus brazos cansados hacen eco de su sufrimiento. Todos lo intentaron, todos quisieron quitársela de sus brazos, pero él solamente sabía como. Se inclina nuevamente sobre la tumba, para besarla aunque sabe que ya; no recuerda como.

Limpia la inscripción que con el paso del tiempo, se ha perdido. En ella está su nombre y el de ella, "Severus Snape, en el recuerdo de su amada Hermione Granger", pero eso no dice nada al respecto, siquiera habla del gran amor que se tuvieron.

- ¿¡Por qué tú Severus!?, ¡No tú!

Antes de irse, retira de su cabeza la ya marchita corona de flores. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que le pareció cosa del destino que esta perdurase por tanto tiempo. Bueno, quizás se nutría con su amor.

Regresaría todos los días. A contarle sobre su vida, a susurrarle cuanto le ama. Ya llegará el día en el que ella, conocerá ese lugar mágico que él le prometió.


End file.
